Ensemble c'est Tout
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: La relation presque stable de Pepper et Tony décrite à travers une série de drabbles. Post-Avengers. Spoilers pour IM3 à partir du chapitre 10.
1. Chapter 1

Quand Tony avait proposé à Pepper de venir vivre avec lui, il s'était attendu à devoir essuyer un refus. C'est vrai, quand la fille que tu aimes t'aime en retour, qu'elle accepte tes fréquentes absences dues au nombre incalculable de fois où la Terre doit être sauvée, et qu'elle ne te force (presque) jamais à l'accompagner durant d'interminables séances shopping, il fallait s'estimer heureux et ne pas trop en demander.

Alors, après qu'il ait enfin eu le courage d'énoncer à voix haute la question tant redoutée, elle l'aurait regardé d'un air désolé, et se serait lancée dans un long monologue, dont les mots « prématuré », « imprudent », « patience » auraient résonné dans la tête de Tony un moment.

Mais non.

Pepper l'avait regardé dans les yeux, avec cet air surpris qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Au moment où il allait lui dire d'oublier cette idée stupide, elle l'avait fait. Elle avait accepté. La proposition qu'il venait de lui faire prouvait que leur histoire n'était pas comme celles qu'il avait vécues avec ses autres conquêtes, et qu'en plus d'être sérieuse, elle devenait officielle.

Quand le grand jour arriva, que les derniers cartons des affaires de Pepper furent déchargés, et que chaque chose fut rangée à sa place, Tony se rendit compte que tout semblait fait pour l'accueillir dans cette maison depuis le début. Pas de travaux, pas de meubles supplémentaires.

Le soir-même, ils fêtèrent cela comme il se devait, avec une nuit qui n'avait appartenu qu'à eux. Mais le lendemain matin, Tony se rendit compte qu'une chose manquait. Une seule.

« Une deuxième salle de bains, » soupira-t-il, assis près de la pièce fermée, et occupée par Pepper depuis plus d'une heure.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bon, eh bien, voilà. Le premier drabble est posté! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, car la salle de bains est l'un des premiers problèmes quand on emménage avec quelqu'un ;)**

**Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi il n'y en aurait qu'une seule dans une maison aussi grande? Bah, je me suis dit que Tony, vieux célibataire endurci, se contentait d'une seule pièce pour se laver ^^**

**J'ai encore quelques idées pour les prochains chapitres, mais si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à les faire partager :p**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony n'avait jamais été très observateur avec ses conquêtes. C'était à peine si, le lendemain, il pouvait nommer la créature qui partageait son lit, et il aurait été tout bonnement incapable d'en faire une description précise. Mais au fond, cela les arrangeait, lui comme la fille. Aucun compte à rendre, un bon moment passé ensemble, et chacun passait à autre chose. Solution de facilité, certes, mais qui s'avérait efficace, et qui convenait parfaitement au playboy. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Car depuis peu, il entretenait une relation stable (enfin, presque) avec son ancienne assistante, Pepper, et il avait changé du tout au tout. La première différence était indéniablement son comportement. Jadis si peu attentif envers la gent féminine, il s'était transformé en véritable gentleman. Jamais il n'aurait osé se comporter avec elle comme il avait pu le faire avec les autres. Non, elle était bien trop importante, trop précieuse à ses yeux. C'était elle la vraie, celle qu'il lui fallait, ça l'avait toujours été.

Autre changement : il n'avait jamais autant regardé une femme qu'elle. C'était comme si, chaque jour, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau à découvrir chez elle. Une nouvelle tache de rousseur, un grain de beauté qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué, là, derrière l'oreille. Quand il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il se tournait vers Pepper, et la contemplait. Non, il ne la regardait pas dormir, il ne faisait qu'admirer son air si paisible, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, ses lèvres roses si tentantes, ou sa peau qui lui semblait tellement douce. Il regardait sa poitrine se soulever à chaque inspiration, et il souriait bêtement.

Oui, après plusieurs années d'errance, Tony Stark avait trouvé son Paradis, et il n'était pas prêt de l'abandonner.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Ravie de vous retrouver pour le deuxième chapitre de ce recueil! J'espère qu'il vous a autant plu que le premier :)**

**En ce moment, je travail à fond sur ces drabbles, histoire de trouver des situations inattendues, comiques, ou bien romantiques. J'aime l'idée d'en avoir quelques-uns sous le coude, car j'ai beau ne pas avoir écrit d'histoires à plusieurs chapitres depuis un bail, je sais qu'on finit toujours par être en retard dans les publications ^^**

**Rendez-vous samedi pour le troisième drabble, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, je l'attends avec impatience :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Toutes les nuits, c'était la même histoire qui se répétait.

_Tu t'endors dans ses bras, non sans une certaine appréhension. Parfois, rien ne se passait, mais le plus souvent ils revenaient. Les cauchemars, liés à tes pires craintes, celles que tu avais failli connaître quelques semaines plus tôt._

_Tout se rejouait parfaitement, comme dans un film qui passait et repassait dans ta tête. Tu revois New-York, assiégée par des aliens, les Avengers en difficulté face à l'ennemi. Le portail interdimentionnel venait en dernier, comme un bouquet final._

_Tout s'assombrit, tu ne vois plus que lui. Il t'hypnotise, t'obsède. Ton cœur n'a jamais battu si fort que maintenant, tu l'entends résonner, et tu ne supportes pas ce bruit. C'est là que tu le vois. Lui, Tony Stark, foncer dans le portail._

_De longues minutes passent, l'obscurité reste, et tu attends. Tu regardes désespérément le ciel noir, et le message s'affiche : « Game Over »._

Pepper se réveilla en sursaut, le visage couvert de sueur. La première chose qu'elle faisait après ces terribles cauchemars était de vérifier si Tony était bien là, allongé près d'elle. Mais comme toujours, il n'y était pas, et la main de la jeune femme ne touchait que le matelas. Une fois de plus, il s'était terré à l'atelier. Alors, elle y descendait, et l'observait pendant quelques minutes sans qu'il la voit.

Il était nécessaire de tourner la page, d'aller de l'avant, mais Pepper avait beau se convaincre que c'était chose faite depuis longtemps, chaque nuit lui prouvait le contraire.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**J'avais prévu de vous poster ce troisième drabble plus tôt dans la journée, mais il se trouve que je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi... Sinon, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Oui, dans ma version, Pepper aussi fait des cauchemars, car quand on la voit complètement terrifiée dans l'avion, il n'est pas difficile d'imaginer qu'elle ait pu avoir du mal à s'en remettre... **

**Je viens d'aller sur ma boîte mail, j'ai plein de messages et de reviews auxquels il faut que je réponde, cela sera fait très prochainement, promis! Et merci à vous de prendre le temps de lire ce recueil :)**

**Bonne fin de weekend à vous, j'attends votre avis avec impatience :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Très jeune, Pepper avait été certaine de vouloir une grande famille. À l'âge de sept ans, elle en avait parlé à ses parents, déclarant qu'elle était prête à prendre soin d'un petit être toute seule. Ils avaient alors ri, réalisant à quel point leur fille grandissait vite. Après les avoir entendu lui dire qu'elle était bien trop jeune pour cela, elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre toute la journée.

Une fois devenue adulte, cette envie ne l'avait pas quittée, mais cela n'avait jamais été le bon moment. Il faut dire qu'elle voulait que toutes les conditions soient réunies pour cela : avoir une liaison stable avec l'homme de sa vie, et une grande maison pour que leur famille puisse s'agrandir. De plus, elle s'était beaucoup consacrée à sa carrière, puis avait été promue assistante personnelle du PDG de _Stark Industries_, encore un événement qui avait changé sa vie.

À cette période, elle n'avait eu que très peu de temps à elle, ce qui avait compliqué la chose. Elle avait repoussé le projet d'un, deux, puis finalement dix ans. Mais là, c'était le moment idéal. Pepper avait emménagé depuis peu avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, ils avaient pris l'habitude de vivre l'un avec l'autre, et étaient parfaitement heureux. Alors, pourquoi attendre ?

La jeune femme patienta jusqu'au vendredi soir, jour où ils avaient instauré leur dîner hebdomadaire. Ils en étaient arrivés là à cause de leur emploi du temps assez chargé : Pepper était très prise par la présidence de Stark Industries, et Tony consacrait énormément de temps à ses distractions, comme elle les appelait. Ses armures.

Au moment du dessert, elle aborda finalement le sujet. Elle le vit se crisper. Il s'y attendait depuis longtemps, et s'était douté que c'était la prochaine étape dans leur relation. Mais une fois face au problème, c'était bien plus délicat à gérer que dans son imagination.

C'est là qu'il sortit ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, de moins crédible, et que Pepper ne croirait jamais : le coup de l'allergie. À en juger par le regard que sa petite amie lui lança, il avait visé juste. Elle ne se laisserait pas abuser par ce mensonge aussi gros que la Californie. Il lui sortit alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts, qu'il trouvait judicieux d'attendre encore quelques mois.

Mais Pepper Potts était une femme de caractère, et elle était particulièrement têtue. Elle souhaitait qu'ils adoptent un animal, et il est bien connu que les femmes finissent toujours par obtenir ce qu'elles désirent.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Bon, là, on dépasse de quelques mots le format normal d'un drabble, mais j'ai été un peu plus inspirée pour cette histoire. Alors, avez-vous aimé? **

**Je viens tout juste d'installer une énorme affiche d'Iron Man 3 au-dessus de mon lit, histoire de faire de beaux rêêêêves :D**

**On se retrouve samedi pour le prochain drabble, ou un peu plus tôt via messages perso si vous souhaitez laisser une petite review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

« Pepper, ACDC est l'un des plus grands groupes de rock au monde...

- Je suis désolée, je n'aime pas. Et puis, c'est agressif. Ce n'est pas de la musique, c'est juste du bruit... »

Tony soupira. Si lui et Pepper s'entendaient sur beaucoup de choses, la musique n'en faisait pas partie. Maintenant qu'elle habitait officiellement chez lui, elle était amenée à entendre très souvent la musique favorite de son petit ami, et elle venait de lui expliquer d'une manière plutôt directe qu'elle en avait marre.

« Tony, que tu écoutes ça dans ton atelier passe encore, mais ne la met pas aussi fort. On l'entend dans toute la maison, et ça a tendance à prendre la tête... »

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, et nota mentalement qu'il était urgent de remettre à jour la culture musicale de sa compagne. Il y avait donc encore des gens qui n'aimaient pas ACDC ? Il avait écouté ce groupe qu'il qualifiait de classique depuis son adolescence, et Pepper osait qualifier cette merveille de simple _bruit_ ?

Après le coup qu'elle lui avait fait une heure auparavant, elle mériterait d'être attachée à une chaise, et enfermée dans une pièce où _Back in Black_ serait joué en boucle...

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix..., » ajouta-t-elle d'un air désolé, mais son visage restait malgré tout impassible.

Quand elle utilisait ce genre de phrase, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être fautif. Elle était têtue, tout comme lui, ce qui posait souvent des petits problèmes comme celui qui était en train d'être réglé.

« Pepper, on n'a clairement pas les mêmes goûts musicaux. Mais la prochaine fois que ce que j'écoute ne te plaît pas dis-le-moi simplement. Ne t'introduis pas sournoisement dans l'atelier en pleine nuit pour changer ma playlist et ordonner à JARVIS de jouer du Mozart toute la journée... »

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Contente de vous retrouver pour ce cinquième drabble! J'avais envie de les faire se disputer un peu, parce qu'ils ne font presque que ça dans les films ;)**

**Je vois plutôt bien Pepper écouter de la musique classique, totalement opposée au genre de son que Tony aime entendre! Je suis une fan d'ACDC, j'ai d'ailleurs été déçue qu'il n'y ai pas la moindre musique d'eux dans Iron Man 3, pas vous?**

**D'ailleurs, si vous avez une demande quelconque pour un prochain drabble, n'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos idées, ce serait avec plaisir :)**

**Merci de continuer à lire cette histoire, vous êtes vraiment géniaux :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Quand Pepper avait six ans, un garçon lui vola son crayon de couleur favori durant la récréation. En larmes, elle en avait parlé à sa mère le soir-même, mais eut tout de même peur de se faire gronder. Au lieu de cela, Mme Potts lui conseilla de ne plus se laisser faire. C'est ainsi que le lendemain, le jeune Bobby se retrouva avec un bleu au genou.

Peu avant son entrée dans ce qu'elle appelait « l'école des grands », Pepper se promit d'être toujours la meilleure dans tout ce qu'elle entreprendrait, et de ne jamais se laisser abattre par les difficultés.

L'année de ses dix-sept ans, la jeune fille rencontra celui qu'elle qualifiait à l'époque d'homme de sa vie. Ils sortirent ensemble une fois, puis deux, puis trois... Elle répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Puis vint le triste jour où elle surprit celui à qui elle avait donné son cœur, son âme et son corps dans les bras de l'une de ces stupides pom-pom girls du lycée.

Après avoir pleuré de longues heures son amour perdu et brûlé toutes ses photos, elle se jura de ne plus jamais approcher un homme de sa vie. Elle finirait nonne s'il le fallait.

Quelques années plus tard, quand Pepper rencontra pour la première fois Tony Stark et qu'elle découvrit son côté séducteur, elle se promit de ne jamais mêler vie professionnelle et vie privée.

Plus de dix ans s'étaient écoulés, et en cet instant précis, Pepper était assise à califourchon sur l'homme qu'elle s'était pourtant promis de ne pas approcher. Et la dernière pensée cohérente qu'elle eut ce soir-là fut que son comportement était bien loin de celui d'une religieuse…

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**J'espère que ce nouveau drabble centré sur Pepper vous a plu. J'ai trouvé intéressant de survoler sa vie, en passant par les grandes étapes qui ont forgé son caractère. Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire, je suis heureuse de constater que tous les chapitres vous plaisent, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour celui-ci ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ce n'est qu'en emménageant avec Tony que Pepper prit conscience des très mauvaises habitudes alimentaires de son homme. Bien sûr, elle l'avait vu plus d'une fois commander une pizza ou bien demander à Happy de le conduire à un fast-food. Mais ce qu'elle croyait être exceptionnel était en réalité presque quotidien.

Ils ne se voyaient certes pas souvent ces derniers temps, Pepper étant très occupée par son poste de directrice de _Stark Industries_. Mais elle avait décidé qu'il fallait régler ce problème alimentaire le plus vite possible, sinon Tony finirait dans le livre des records avec un taux de cholestérol inimaginable.

La jeune femme suivait depuis des années un régime macrobiotique qui lui réussissait plutôt bien. Elle était en parfaite santé, et sa ligne était irréprochable. C'est ainsi qu'elle annonça à son compagnon que ce serait elle qui serait aux fourneaux le soir-même.

Pepper passa donc un temps assez long en cuisine, afin d'être sûre de tout réussir pour totalement convaincre Tony. Elle savait par avance que ce ne serait pas facile, mais elle était habituée à relever des défis bien pires. Son récent combat visant à éloigner son petit-ami de l'alcool en était la preuve.

Quand la jeune femme posa le bol de soupe aux lentilles devant Tony, elle le vit faire une grimace. Il pourrait au moins essayer de faire semblant, mais ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes... Cependant, il prit la peine de goûter, histoire de faire plaisir à Pepper. L'orge sauté n'eut pas davantage de succès, Tony en avala quelques bouchées, la faim l'emportant sur le goût qu'il jugea affreux de l'aliment.

Puis, après la salade de choux et le traditionnel verre de Genmaïcha, il aida Pepper à débarrasser. Ce soir-là, il ne prit même pas la peine de descendre à l'atelier, et annonça à Pepper qu'il allait directement se coucher. _Étrange_, pensa la jeune femme.

Le plus étrange vint quand elle alla se coucher à son tour, le film qu'elle avait choisi de regarder l'ayant peu amusée. Le lit qu'elle partageait avec Tony était vide, les draps n'étaient même pas froissés. Elle se mit alors à faire le tour de la maison, puis décida de descendre à l'atelier, où il n'était soi-disant pas censé être.

C'est là qu'elle le trouva, assis sur une table. L'air coupable, il tenait dans une main un cheesburger, et dans l'autre un sac en papier provenant du fast-food le plus proche.

Pepper secoua la tête, l'air désespéré. Ah, les hommes...

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**J'espère que ce septième drabble vous a plu, j'ai eu l'idée de l'écrire après avoir lu un article sur le régime macrobiotique, dont Gwyneth Paltrow est fan depuis de nombreuses années. Des graines, des céréales, des plantes, et après un repas comme celui-ci, on se rue au fast-food! **

**Sinon, je vous informe que je ne pourrais pas publier de nouveau chapitre avant le 5 Juin, examen oblige. Pour tout vous dire, je vais passer un oral loin de chez moi, et je compte passer quelques jours sur place afin de profiter du coin ;)**

**Si j'ai le temps, je tenterai de publier le huitième chapitre lundi, mais je ne vous garantis rien... **

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et ce court paragraphe, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ou bien à me souhaiter bonne chance pour mon examen :D**


	8. Chapter 8

« Non, Tony.

- Pourquoi non ? »

Pepper soupira. Oui, elle aimait cet homme, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être pénible quand il s'y mettait ! Elle voulait juste qu'il arrête de lui parler de _ça_. Il avait eu cette idée complètement stupide deux semaines auparavant, et il s'y accrochait fermement.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. S'il-te-plaît, pourrais-tu me lâcher avec ça ?

- Mais Pepper, est-ce que tu as pensé à quel point ce serait génial pour le photoshoot de Vogue du mois prochain ? Les gens pourraient se rendre compte à quel point je suis engagé dans la protection de l'environnement et-

- Oh, donc la seule chose qui t'importe vraiment est ton image ?

- Non ! J'essaye simplement de te convaincre. Ce serait cool pour plusieurs raisons.

- Tu es sérieux ? Parce que je pense que ce serait tout sauf fantastique...

- Ce serait un nouveau compagnon ? Je suis sûr que tu l'aimerais comme... comme un fils ! »

Pepper lui lança un de ces regards qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle. Venait-il seulement de s'entendre parler ?

« Tony, j'ai dit non. Nous n'allons pas adopter un serpent. Point final. »

Comme à son habitude, il était sur le point d'argumenter, mais elle l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur sa bouche et parla à sa place.

« Même si c'est toi qui le nourrit, c'est toujours non.

- Tu sais, je ne veux pas un anaconda, juste un petit cobra. Ce serait sympa.

- C'est hors de question, chéri. Et maintenant, j'aimerais dormir. Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'ait réveillée à trois heures du matin pour _ça_...

- Ce n'est pas '_ça_', il s'appellerait Tony Jr.

- Bonne nuit, Tony... »

Elle retira sa main de devant la bouche de son homme (même si cela ne l'avait pas empêché de parler) avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ces lèvres trop bavardes. Elle ferma les yeux, et alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir, elle entendit Tony murmurer quelque chose.

« Penses-y sérieusement.

- Tu m'énerves...

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Pep. »

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Pour ce huitième chapitre, je vous propose la traduction d'un drabble que j'avais posté il y a quelques mois en anglais. Après Pepper qui souhaitait adopter un animal dans le quatrième chapitre, c'est au tour de Tony. Mais là, il n'est pas question d'un petit chat ou d'un chien. Sans doute trop banals pour quelqu'un comme Tony ^^**

**Comme vous le savez, je pars demain pour quelques jours, mais je vous promets un nouveau chapitre pour le 5 Juin, si tout va bien :)**


	9. Chapter 9

« Tu es sérieux ? »

Pepper venait d'entrer dans le salon, où quelques heures plus tôt, Tony et elle avaient commencé à décorer la maison pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Pour leur premier Noël ensemble, la jeune femme avait insisté auprès de son petit ami pour qu'ils fassent tout dans la tradition. Elle avait également prévu que le repas du Réveillon se ferait à la maison.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda Tony.

Pepper sourit. Elle s'était absentée quelques minutes afin d'aller chercher des décorations supplémentaires, et avait retrouvé son homme en train d'accrocher les fameuses chaussettes de Noël près de la cheminée. Mais au lieu de n'y en avoir que deux, elle comptait au nombre de trois celles suspendues près de la cheminée.

« Une chaussette pour JARVIS ? »

Elle avait toujours su que l'Intelligence Artificielle de Tony avait une place important dans la vie des habitants de cette maison, mais elle restait tout de même surprise face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

« Eh bien, il 'habite' ici. Je pensais y mettre quelques mises à jour. C'est l'intention qui compte, pas vrai JARVIS ?

_- En effet. Ce serait grandement apprécié, Monsieur_, » répondit l'IA.

Pepper sourit derechef en apercevant dans un carton deux autres chaussettes identiques : celles pour Dummy et You, qui avaient été quasiment la seule compagnie du milliardaire pendant plusieurs années. Normal qu'il les considère un peu comme sa famille.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Vous l'aurez compris, on entre maintenant dans l'univers du troisième film. Il se peut qu'il y ait quelques spoilers dans les chapitres à venir, mais je le préciserai dans le résumé de l'histoire quand ça se produira. **

**Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau drabble sur Noël vous a plu, et l'histoire de la chaussette pour JARVIS est vraie : on peut l'apercevoir sur quelques plans peu avant la destruction de la maison Stark dans Iron Man 3. J'ai eu cette idée après avoir vu une screencap qui la montrait sur Tumblr :)**

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos encouragements pour mon examen oral de la semaine dernière, vous êtes adorables! Et merci à tous ces reviewers anonymes (auxquels je ne peux donc pas répondre par message personnel) de suivre cette histoire avec autant d'intérêt :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Ayant passé de nombreuses années au sein de _Stark Industries_ en tant qu'assistante de Tony, Pepper avait toujours été douée avec les chiffres. Il faut dire que son patron/petit ami était lui doué pour les grosses dépenses, et qu'il avait toujours compté sur elle pour réparer les dégâts financiers qu'il causait parfois.

Elle saurait dire de tête en quelle année Tony décida de faire construire l'immense villa de Malibu, et combien exactement cela avait coûté. Elle connaîtrait également la date de début des travaux, la date de fin, le nombre de personnes présentes sur le chantier, et même le salaire de chacun.

Oui, elle était très à l'aise avec les chiffres. C'est ainsi qu'elle savait que cela faisait précisément 62 heures que Tony n'était pas sorti de son atelier. _Encore occupé par ses distractions_, pensa-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

Quand elle descendit à l'atelier, il ordonnait à JARVIS d'effectuer Dieu sait quelle mise à jour sur Mark 42. Mais quand il tourna la tête vers elle, elle ne put ignorer les immenses cernes qui se dessinaient sur le visage si parfait de son homme. Elle s'approcha de lui, et l'enlaça. Oui, elle avait prévu de de lui expliquer à quel point elle en avait marre de le voir se terrer ici, de lui dire qu'il lui faudrait faire un choix entre elle et ses armures, et non elle n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre.

Cette nuit-là, Tony la passa blotti contre Pepper. Oui, elle savait qu'il allait mal. Le problème était présent depuis New-York, et petit à petit, il les rongeait. Tous les deux.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien, et que ce dixième chapitre vous a plu!**

**Je profite de cette petite note pour vous informer qu'Iron Man 3 est présenté dans plusieurs catégories pour les Teen Choice Awards 2013 (qui auront lieu le 11 Août prochain), et que c'est à nous, fans, de voter pour élire les vainqueurs. N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur le site officiel des TCA, et à voter chaque jour pour nos héros préférés ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Quand Pepper se réveilla ce matin-là, elle eut mal au crâne. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait dormi que d'un œil après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la nuit. Les cauchemars de Tony devenaient de plus en plus violents, et cette fois, il avait appelé son armure dans son sommeil. Armure qui avait alors attaqué sauvagement la jeune femme.

Sans un mot, et afin de retrouver ses esprits, elle s'était réfugiée au rez-de-chaussée. Non, elle n'avait pas voulu de ses explications techniques. Il avait pourtant bien vu ce qui s'était passé, et rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire n'aurait arrangé la situation. _Il l'avait agressée_.

Pepper se leva brusquement de son lit, ce qui eut pour conséquence de lui faire tourner la tête. Elle refusait catégoriquement l'idée que l'homme qu'elle aimait, celui à qui elle confierait sans hésiter sa vie, ait pu l'attaquer de son plein gré. Peut-être fallait-il accepter les détails techniques après tout... Oui, c'était un défaut de l'armure, et il l'avait réparée, cela ne se reproduirait plus, autant oublier cet incident. Ou essayer, du moins.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme sortit de sa chambre afin de se rendre dans la cuisine. Où elle se retrouva désespérément seule. Elle soupira, et sortit un mug du placard. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, et sursauta brusquement en apercevant Mark 42 assise sur une chaise. Posant une main sur sa poitrine afin de retrouver son souffle, elle maudit Tony intérieurement. Quand apprendrait-il à ranger ses jouets à leur place ? Surtout quand lesdits jouets étaient si peu fiables. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu crier le nom de son compagnon pour une explication, l'armure se leva, et passa près d'elle.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de pousser un soupir de soulagement (la 'menace' partait du côté du living-room), elle sentit quelque chose agripper fermement une partie de son corps qu'elle considérait comme particulièrement intime. Elle ne rêvait pas, l'armure venait de lui mettre une main aux fesses.

Instinctivement, Pepper cria, laissant tomber sa tasse par terre, et se dirigea en courant à l'étage, à la recherche d'Anthony Stark, qui allait entendre parler d'elle.

L'armure, quant à elle, restait plantée dans la cuisine. Au bout de quelques secondes (le temps de s'assurer que Pepper soit suffisamment loin pour qu'elle ne voit rien), le masque se releva, laissant apparaître le visage de Tony. Si on ne pouvait plus faire de blagues...

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Je peux officiellement vous annoncer que mes examens sont terminéééés! Je pourrais donc davantage me concentrer sur l'écriture. Il va d'ailleurs falloir que je m'active un peu, car je n'ai plus aucun drabble écrit d'avance, ce qui veut dire que j'ai du boulot qui m'attend! **

**Enfin bref. Comme vous le voyez, on dépasse un peu le format du drabble dans ce chapitre, mais je tenais à cette idée depuis maintenant quelques semaines, et je ne voulais oublier aucun détail. Bon, on est d'accord, Tony a vraiment un très mauvais sens de l'humour parfois. Pauvre Pepper, à peine remise de l'attaque de l'armure (qui est, bien que trop courte, l'une de mes scènes préférées d'Iron Man 3), elle doit supporter l'humour douteux de son petit ami... **


	12. Chapter 12

Quand Tony se dégagea de son armure, son petit sourire satisfait n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres. Les moments où il riait sincèrement étaient plutôt rares ces derniers temps, alors autant en profiter. Pepper ayant filé quelques instants plus tôt, il était bel et bien seul dans la pièce. La chose la plus sage à faire dans des cas comme celui-ci serait de s'éclipser dans son atelier et de faire mine de rien, mais ne la voyant pas redescendre, Tony grimpa les marches menant au premier étage deux à deux. La colère de Pepper était peut-être la pire des choses à affronter (bien pire qu'une armée d'aliens - il en avait fait les frais à son retour de New-York), mais les effets de la blague passés, il s'en voulait presque...

Tony la trouva au deuxième étage, très en colère, en train de fouiller les moindres recoins de chaque pièce dans le but de mettre la main sur lui. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, il regretta d'être monté la voir. L'air résolu, elle laissa passer un quart de seconde avant d'exploser.

« Anthony Edward Stark ! Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec tes armures ? La scène d'hier soir n'a pas suffit ? Tu vas me faire le plaisir de-

- Pepper ?

- … remédier à ce problème, et le plus vite possible ! Je commence à en avoir marre de voir tes jouets traîner partout. Tu dois y mettre un terme, et la prochaine fois-

- Pep ?...

- … que j'en vois une, je te promets qu'il lui arrivera des bricoles ! »

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle pouvait vraiment être flippante quand elle voulait. Si elle l'avait giflé, elle ne l'aurait pas autant impressionné. Il profita de ce court instant où elle s'était arrêtée de hurler pour parler. Il risquait de la mettre en colère, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

« Pepper ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, visiblement calmée.

« Tu es vraiment sexy quand tu es en colère. »

C'était sortit tout seul. Mais la réaction de Pepper ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Elle se jeta violemment sur lui et le projeta au sol, tout en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus entreprenante, Tony se dit qu'il s'en remettrait s'il lui cachait la vérité cette fois-ci.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je les imagine bien régler les conflits de cette manière ;)**

**Pepper ne ment pas quand elle dit que la prochaine armure qu'elle croisera aura des problèmes. Vous n'avez qu'à penser à celle qui veut la détruire à la fin du film...**

**Je voudrais également remercier tous les lecteurs et/ou reviewers anonymes, auxquels je ne peux pas répondre par message personnel. Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire! **


	13. Chapter 13

Quand Pepper rencontra pour la première fois Maya Hansen, elle fut surprise. Ces dix dernières années, elle avait eu le 'privilège' de croiser presque toutes les anciennes conquêtes de Tony, mais celle-ci était différente. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec toutes ces vulgaires bimbos qu'elle avait reconduites tant de fois. Cette femme était intelligente, avait de l'esprit, était belle mais simple. S'il avait été célibataire, elle aurait tout à fait été le genre de Tony. Mais pourtant, Pepper ne l'avait pas considérée comme une rivale une seule seconde.

Elles n'avaient échangé que quelques mots avant l'attaque de la maison orchestrée par le Mandarin, mais une heure plus tard, quand Pepper se retrouva seule près des ruines du manoir Stark, tenant entre ses mains tremblantes le masque d'Iron Man en piteux état, ce fut cette même femme, Maya Hansen, qui vint la voir et poser une main amicale sur son épaule.

Puis, une fois que Tony eut donné signe de vie (ce dernier aurait sans doute de gros problèmes une fois rentré : faire croire à sa petite amie qu'il était mort, et ce deux fois en l'espace de quelques mois, il allait en entendre parler...), c'était Pepper qui était venue vers Maya, lui proposant son aide. Car oui, la jeune femme blonde était plutôt du genre à ne pas voir le côté sombre des gens, à ne pas se méfier une fois que ces derniers lui aient montré qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux. Et il fallait le reconnaître : avec Tony éloigné d'elle durant une période pour le moment indéfinie, une alliée n'était pas de trop.

Pepper ne flaira absolument pas le piège dans lequel elle était malheureusement tombée (elle s'était même ruée dedans), et s'en voulut. Lorsque Killian agrippa férocement son cou et la plaqua contre le mur, elle pensa que la meilleure méthode à employer dans le futur avec les anciennes petites amies de Tony était de les mettre à la porte sans état d'âme et sur-le-champ. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

_« Tu vois ce qui se passe quand tu sors avec mes ex petites amies ? »_

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard pour la publication de ce treizième chapitre. J'ai commencé mon job d'été, et ce dernier me prend beaucoup de temps. Je prends également des cours de conduite pendant mon temps libre. **

**Mais là, je vais essayer de me reprendre, et de mieux m'organiser. Cette fois-ci, je voulais faire un texte centré sur Pepper et Maya, les deux femmes d'Iron Man 3. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

« J'ai pas les mots. »

Cela résumait parfaitement l'était d'esprit de Tony alors que Pepper venait de réapparaître, les cheveux en bataille et une toute nouvelle force qui se frayait un chemin dans son corps. Il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de la voir, même quand il était rentré à la maison après avoir failli mourir suite à l'invasion des Chitauris.

Elle était changée. Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes depuis la chute de Pepper, mais c'était comme si cela faisait des années. Il avait trouvé la force de combattre Killian en n'acceptant pas la perte de sa femme, la culpabilité le rongeant jusqu'à la moelle. Il avait toujours su que Pepper était un miracle vivant, elle venait une nouvelle fois de le lui prouver.

Mais en cet instant précis, elle était différente de la femme qu'il connaissait. Son ADN avait été complètement modifié par le virus _Extremis_ que Killian avait pris plaisir à lui injecter. Des heures de souffrance insupportable, cuisante, mais Tony en était arrivé à se dire qu'au final, le scientifique fou lui avait sauvé la vie. Contre son gré, bien entendu.

Pepper était bel et bien en vie, mais dangereuse. Encore plus que le jour où elle lui avait hurlé dessus après les événements de New-York. La seule force de sa colère pouvait la faire exploser, et elle était en mesure de le tuer sans la moindre pitié. Quand elle s'était avancée vers lui pour prendre son élan, sauter, et détruire d'une manière assez exceptionnelle l'armure programmée pour la détruire, il aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde pour être terrifié et inquiet pour sa vie.

Mais alors, pourquoi était-il aussi excité ?

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**J'espère que votre mercredi se passe bien! Je profite de ce qui est pour moi mon jour de congé pour poster ce nouveau drabble, qui parle de la réapparition miraculeuse de Pepper dans IM3. On a tous et toutes eu peur pour elle dans cette scène...**

**Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'imagine parfaitement Tony réagir de cette manière à cette situation : pas du tout inquiet, mais plutôt très excité par cette nouvelle Pepper. Bon, ça ne l'empêchera pas de vouloir la guérir, mais n'oublions pas que c'est un homme et qu'il réagit comme tous les autres quand il voit une nana botter le derrière de quelqu'un ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Petite, Pepper n'avait été que rarement malade. Elle n'avait quasiment jamais mis les pieds dans un hôpital et en était plutôt heureuse. Mais dès lors que Tony avait décidé de consacrer tout son temps à la guérison de la jeune femme, elle avait dû battre tous les records en ce qui concernait le temps qu'elle passait allongée sur la table d'examen de la Tour Stark. Ils avaient pris la décision de s'y installer quelques semaines plus tôt, étant donné l'état du Manoir de Malibu. Puis, l'endroit était tout indiqué pour pouvoir se concentrer sur la guérison de Pepper.

Analyses, examens, radios, tels étaient les nouvelles activités quasi-quotidiennes de la jeune femme. Tout ceci était épuisant. L'attente l'était encore plus, qu'allaient-ils faire si Tony n'arrivait pas à trouver comment la « retaper » ? Allongée sur la table en métal du laboratoire (elle y passait presque plus de temps qu'allongée dans un vrai lit), l'examen d'aujourd'hui consistait en une sorte d'échographie. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de contrôle, Tony était plus concentré que jamais. Et Pepper s'ennuyait. Il faut dire que la science n'avait jamais été son point fort, elle ne comprenait rien de ce que l'écran indiquait.

Un autre chose manquait également à Pepper : le contact physique. Depuis qu'elle était contaminée par l'_Extremis_, elle n'osait plus approcher quiconque, et encore moins Tony. Les conséquences d'une simple étreinte pourraient être catastrophiques, les risques étaient trop importants pour être pris. Soupirant, elle observa son compagnon. Elle aimait le voir si concentré, avec cet adorable pli qui se formait sur son front quand il n'atteignait pas son but. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, et sa langue venait les humecter à chaque minute. Encore un autre signe de nervosité. Pour finir, le regard de Pepper se posa se posa sur les mains de son homme. Si proches de sa peau, mais pourtant tellement éloignées. Cette pensée l'amena à imaginer tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire une fois l'état de la jeune femme stabilisé. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée, et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

Oui, la science n'avait jamais été son truc. En revanche, les scientifiques, c'était une autre histoire.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour! **

**Et voici le quinzième chapitre, que j'ai mis un certain temps à conclure, ne trouvant pas la bonne phrase. Mais voilà, c'est chose faite. On passe désormais dans le post IM3, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Désolée pour le retard, je devais normalement poster ce drabble quelques heures plus tôt, mais ma journée de boulot a été plus longue que prévue...**

**J'espère en tout cas que cet épisode sur la guérison de Pepper vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vous savez bien que je l'attends avec impatience ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Les sourcils froncés et quelque peu exaspéré, Tony Stark était concentré. Pepper l'avait forcé à prendre une pause dans ses recherches visant à la guérir. Il était donc là, assis dans l'atelier de la Tour Stark, mais il n'arrivait à rien. Le vieux morceau de moteur qu'il tenait entre ses mains importait peu, son esprit ne pouvait se focaliser sur une chose aussi inutile alors que sa femme pouvait exploser à tout moment. Au sens propre. Il l'avait vue suffisamment de fois en colère pour savoir que les deux types d'explosions de Pepper étaient dangereuses, mais il y en avait une qui était beaucoup plus difficile à contrôler que l'autre. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela, et ne voulait pas l'accepter.

C'est probablement à cause de toutes ces pensées qui tournaient inlassablement dans sa tête qu'il n'entendit pas Pepper pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle, avant de porter la bouteille qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite à la bouche, et de boire plus de la moitié de son contenu. Elle soupçonnait le virus _Extremis_ de contribuer à la déshydratation de son corps.

Quand Tony leva les yeux vers elle, il la trouva assise sur un bout de table. Mais ce qui attira son regard, ce furent ses vêtements. Ils étaient loin de ressembler à ceux de sa garde-robe habituelle : elle ne portait qu'un soutien-gorge de sport, et un legging. Exactement les mêmes que le soir de l'affrontement avec Killian. Un petit sourire malicieux s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui était parfaitement consciente de l'effet qu'elle faisait à son compagnon.

A partir de ce jour, il refusa toute pause dans ses recherches avant de trouver la solution. Ou comment remotiver un homme qui semblait avoir perdu tout espoir...

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour, chers lecteurs! **

**Dans ce seizième drabble, j'ai décidé d'exploiter la fameuse réflexion de Tony dans IM3, quand il dit à Pepper un truc du genre "Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça à la maison" en montrant les vêtements qu'elle porte dans la fabuleuse scène littéralement explosive de la fin. **

**Sinon, je vous annonce qu'un invité spécial viendra rendre visite à Tony et à Pepper dans le prochain chapitre, vous le découvrirez samedi prochain. En attendant, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

Il était presque 4 heures du matin quand Bruce Banner déambula dans le couloir du trente-cinquième étage de la Tour Stark. Il venait de passer six jours à assister son équipier et ami, Tony Stark, dans ses recherches visant à guérir Pepper du virus _Extremis_. Ce qui se traduisait par plus d'une centaine d'heures sans dormir, à se contenter d'un quart d'heure ou d'une demie-heure de micro-sommeil.

Mais voilà, maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé la solution, et qu'enfin Pepper était redevenue la jeune femme qu'elle était avant toute cette histoire, Bruce n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver un certain génie en Aldrich Killian, le créateur de l'_Extremis_. Un génie certes maléfique, mais qui aurait pu accomplir de grandes choses s'il avait fait les bons choix dans sa vie.

Après être descendu de deux étages, le docteur se dirigea vers la cuisine afin d'étancher la soif qui le tiraillait depuis plus d'une heure. Mais il remarqua au loin deux silhouettes debout et étroitement enlacées. Il les reconnut aussitôt, il s'agissait de Tony et Pepper. L'homme était complètement perdu dans les bras de sa compagne, qui elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer une main dans les cheveux du génie.

Bruce, un petit sourire aux lèvres, décida de laisser de l'intimité au couple, qui avait été bien assez séparé ces dernières semaines. La sensation de soif mystérieusement disparue, il retourna se coucher, et tomba dans les bras de Morphée en quelques minutes. Cette nuit-là, il rêva de Betty Ross.

_..._

Dans les bras de Tony, Pepper se sentait parfaitement à sa place. Elle avait l'impression que des années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois où ils avaient pu se toucher réellement, sans craindre les réactions du corps de la jeune femme.Désormais, ils étaient enfin libres de faire ce que bon leur semblait, ils n'auraient plus à craindre la hausse de température de Pepper, ou encore son explosion.

Mais en apercevant le regard fiévreux que Tony lui lança une fois qu'ils se séparèrent, ainsi que la manière dont il s'empara de sa main afin de la conduire dans la chambre la plus proche, elle se dit qu'elle venait peut-être de le sous-estimer...

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Alors voilà, c'est l'ami Bruce qui vient rendre une petite visite à notre couple préféré. Bon, pas très surprenant étant donné qu'on le voit dans la scène post-générique d'Iron Man 3, mais j'avais quand même envie de lui donner un petit rôle dans ce recueil de drabbles. **

**Pour information (mais je pense qu'une grande majorité des personnes ici présentes le savent ^^), Betty Ross est la fiancée de Bruce dans les comics Hulk, et elle était jouée par Liv Tyler dans L'Incroyable Hulk, sorti en 2008. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, je vous le conseille, il est vraiment génial. Et Edward Norton est parfait dans le rôle du scientifique.**

**Je compte écrire trois drabbles supplémentaires afin de terminer comme il se doit ce recueil de drabbles. Il y en aura donc 20 au total (je voulais un chiffre rond), attendez-vous donc à encore quelques surprises... ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui avaient manqué à Pepper durant sa période de contamination par le virus _Extremis_, et le sport en faisait partie. Elle avait préféré abandonner tout effort physique par simple précaution, même si cela lui coûtait. Car elle s'en était fait un devoir depuis plusieurs années : deux heures d'exercices par jour, histoire de garder la forme.

Alors qu'elle étalait le tapis réservé à cette activité par terre, c'était comme si tous les récents événements n'avaient jamais eu lieu. La vie avait finalement repris son cours, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Les premiers exercices furent étranges, comme si les semaines écoulées depuis la dernière session s'étaient transformées en années. Mais il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver son rythme et surtout, sa concentration. Elle était ainsi imperturbable.

Enfin, presque.

Alors qu'elle commençait une série d'étirements, deux bras vinrent encercler ses épaules. Pepper fit mine de rien, et continua son activité. Mais si la jeune femme était bornée, Anthony Stark l'était encore plus. Décidé à attirer l'attention de sa compagne, il couvrit son cou de baisers. Soupirant, et affichant un air faussement ennuyé, Pepper s'arrêta net.

« Tony, je suis occupée. »

Elle constata sans surprise que sa protestation n'eut aucun effet. Y aurait-il un jour où il l'écouterait ?

« Mhm, » fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Évidemment, c'est en interdisant quelque chose à Tony qu'elle était sûre qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à faire exactement le contraire.

« Tu devrais peut-être te mettre au sport également, ça t'aiderait sans doute à canaliser tes... pulsions, » reprit-elle. À cette remarque, il releva la tête, et un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage.

« Deux corps en sueur, des gémissements à n'en plus finir, des courbatures le lendemain matin... D'après moi, on est assez expérimentés dans ce domaine, tu ne penses pas ? »

Cette phrase ainsi chuchotée dans le creux de son oreille fit tressaillir Pepper. Oui, il avait toujours su comment s'y prendre pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Et là, c'était de l'attention. Au moment où elle tourna la tête vers lui pour lui répondre d'une manière toute aussi ambiguë, il profita de l'occasion pour s'emparer des lèvres de sa compagne avec passion, avant de les faire basculer tous deux sur le sol.

Au final, le tapis de sport servit bien à faire de l'exercice, mais pas du tout celui prévu par Pepper à la base...

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que le chapitre était censé être posté beaucoup plus tôt, mais à cause de l'orage, je n'avais plus de connexion Internet (Et on vient encore me demander pourquoi je n'aime pas l'été?). **

**Puis, une fois ce dernier passé, mon ordinateur a eu la subite envie de déclarer mon fichier 'corrompu', et n'a jamais voulu l'ouvrir. Ce qui fait que j'ai dû le réécrire en entier, en faisant appel à ma mémoire. J'aimais beaucoup la première version, j'ai tenté de retranscrire le maximum d'éléments, mais je ne l'avais pas appris par cœur. Cela dit, j'aurais peut-être dû ;)**

** Tout ça pour dire que ce dix-huitième drabble m'a donné du fil à retordre, j'espère donc encore plus qu'il vous plaira! Il ne reste que deux chapitres, et ce sera la fiiiiiin... Mais nous nous retrouverons pour d'autres histoires, hein!**

**Merci de lire ce recueil, chaque personne qui le fait et qui en plus laisse son avis est FANTASTIQUE! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

« Et tout ça t'appartient ?

- Ouep. »

Pour la plupart des enfants âgés d'une dizaine d'années, la visite d'un parc d'attractions suffisait à remplir leurs yeux d'étoiles. Mais peut-être qu'au fond, Harley Keenan n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. Son truc, c'était la science, la mécanique. Il y avait trouvé un certain réconfort compensant le déséquilibre familial dans lequel il vivait. Et, surtout, il était _lié_ à Tony Stark, alias Iron Man. Peu de gens pouvaient en dire autant. Ils avaient traversé des épreuves ensemble, et Harley avait mine de rien participé au sauvetage du monde.

Alors, quand Tony était venu le chercher chez lui pour lui faire visiter la Tour Stark, celle dont tout le monde avait parlé quelques mois plus tôt, l'enfant était le plus heureux du monde. Chaque étage de ce bâtiment regorgeait de surprises, de constructions inattendues, d'ordinateurs ultra-sophistiqués. Puis, il y avait JARVIS, l'intelligence artificielle qui assistait Tony durant ses expériences, ou encore Butterfinger, qu'Harley aurait bien kidnappé et ramené chez lui tant le robot lui plaisait. Carrément cool. Mais, malgré la joie que le garçon éprouvait, il n'oubliait pas la mission qu'ils devaient tous deux accomplir. Ce fut donc très sérieusement qu'ils se mirent à l'ouvrage.

«Il nous faut plus de puissance, » constata Tony.

Derrière ses lunettes de protection, Harley acquiesça, affichant un air sérieux. Puis, comme s'il s'agissait d'une opération chirurgicale, il se pencha sur son 'patient', et l'ouvrit en deux.

« Fer à souder, » commanda-t-il. Tony le lui tendit sans un mot. Même s'il n'était pas prêt de l'avouer, il était plutôt heureux de faire équipe une nouvelle fois avec l'enfant. D'une certaine manière, il se retrouvait en lui, au même âge.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Pepper entra dans le laboratoire. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle observa les deux scientifiques, penchés sur la table. Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser que Tony puisse être aussi proche d'un jeune rencontré par hasard, et qu'il en vienne même à le prendre sous son aile.

Sentant la présence d'une personne dans la pièce, Tony se retourna pour faire face à sa compagne. Cette dernière s'avança, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son homme, et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

« Alors les garçons, vous travaillez dur ? »

Harley se retourna, tenant fièrement l'objet qui leur avait coûté une demi-journée de besogne. Désignant cette nouvelle création d'un geste assez théâtral, Tony annonça :

« Pepper, nous sommes fiers de te présenter... Le fusil à patates, _Mark III_. »

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Pour cet avant-dernier chapitre, on laisse un peu le Pepperony de côté pour se pencher sur la relation entre Tony et Harley, le petit garçon qu'il a rencontré dans IM3. Comme vous avez été plusieurs à penser qu'Harley était l'invité spécial du chapitre 17, je me suis dit qu'il était important de prendre en compte toutes vos suggestions. **

**Qui n'a pas aimé ce petit gars en plus? J'imagine plutôt bien Tony l'inviter chez lui pour lui apprendre deux ou trois trucs sur la mécanique, même si le bonhomme semble déjà en connaître un rayon. **

**J'en arrive donc à la triste nouvelle : il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, qui sera à 100% centré sur notre couple favori, promis!**

**PS : Si LadyNarutoChan est dans le coin, la référence à Butterfinger était pour toi! ****Ce dernier n'a peut-être pas eu sa chaussette de Noël, mais il aura tout de même eu un petit rôle dans ce recueil ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

« Oh, et qui est ce petit garçon boudeur assis dans le coin de la pièce ? »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel en entendant une nouvelle fois Pepper s'extasier devant de vielles photos d'enfance de son compagnon. Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de ressortir ce qu'il appelait ses 'archives', alors qu'un beau soleil brillait dehors. Et le pire, dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'ils n'avaient parcouru que la moitié du second album alors qu'il y en avait une bonne vingtaine. _La journée entière allait y passer_...

De nouveaux 'Oooooh', et encore plus de 'Aaaah' sortaient de la bouche de la jeune femme à chaque cliché. Il détestait par-dessus tout ce genre de séance émotion, un retour dans l'histoire dont il se passerait bien. Il y avait une raison pour que ces albums pourrissent à la cave depuis une bonne quinzaine d'années.

L'enfance d'Anthony Stark n'avait pas été malheureuse – il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait après tout. Un nouveau jouet ? Livré dans la journée. L'augmentation de son argent de poche ? Aucun souci. Mais plus il grandissait, plus il demandait des choses qui n'était plus si simples à obtenir. Une journée avec papa ? Ah non, pas possible. Mais promis, bientôt. Un dîner en famille ? Pas ce soir, gala de charité à Los Angeles, père est absent.

Quand il sortit de ses pensées, Tony trouva Pepper, les yeux fixés sur une photo de lui à cinq ans, déguisé en une sorte de navet pour ce qui semblait être une fête d'école. Le cliché était pire qu'humiliant, le jeune garçon n'avait visiblement aucune envie d'être pris en photo, et tirait la langue. Pepper tenait donc là une bonne raison de rire de lui pendant des heures, mais au lieu de cela, elle pleurait. Ah, les hormones, sacrée histoire. Au bout de quelques mois, on finissait par s'y faire...

Il lui tendit la boîte de mouchoirs posée sur la table basse, et la prit dans ses bras. Les femmes étaient un mystère qui s'épaississait un peu plus chaque jour. Posant une main rassurante sur le ventre très arrondi de Pepper, il se dit qu'une nouvelle vie les attendait, que le passé était derrière eux, et que la jeune femme était en droit de demander plus de 12% de leur création. Mais juste cette fois-ci.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour! **

**Eh oui, voilà ce que j'avais en tête pour le dernier chapitre. Franchement, qui ne rêve pas d'un 'Mini-Stark', parfait mélange entre Tony et Pepper? ;)**

**L'histoire des photos d'enfance et de Pepper enceinte étaient au départ deux idées différentes, et étaient donc censées être deux drabbles différents. Mais bon, je trouve que ça rend mieux quand les idées sont assemblées, on a plus de choses à dire, et on ne se concentre pas sur un seul détail. Puis ça faisait un lien intéressant entre le passé de Tony, quand il était enfant, et son propre enfant à venir. Parfois, il faut savoir tirer un trait sur le passé, et se concentrer sur l'avenir. Oui, je suis philosophe à mes heures perdues ;)**

**Je profite de ce dernier petit paragraphe pour remercier-**

**Attendez une minute, ne verrais-je pas un chapitre bonus arriver derrière celui-ci? Eh siiii, petit cadeau pour la fin de cette histoire ;D**


	21. Bonus

Quand Pepper rentrait du travail, à une heure assez tardive, elle était exténuée. Il faut dire que le poste de PDG de _Stark Industries_ était loin d'être de tout repos, mais elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait. Cependant, elle aimait encore plus rentrer à la maison le soir, et ainsi retrouver son homme pour une soirée en tête-à-tête.

Dès que JARVIS le prévenait de l'arrivée de Pepper, Tony se hâtait de remonter de son atelier pour accueillir sa belle. À la seconde où cette dernière s'installait sur le canapé pour retirer ses chaussures, il venait la rejoindre. Après quelques mots sur le déroulement de leurs journées respectives, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur le corps de Pepper, et cette dernière frémissait à chaque contact. Car c'était devenu une habitude pour eux : une journée de séparation pouvait parfois être très longue, en particulier pour deux êtres aussi fusionnels. C'est alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, et faisait lentement glisser son chemisier. Pepper souriait comme toujours, ayant attendu ce moment depuis plusieurs heures.

Dès l'instant où les mains du génie entraient en contact avec la peau nue de sa compagne, toute la tension accumulée au cours de rendez-vous stressants, ou de réunions interminables disparaissait miraculeusement. Seul comptait le plaisir procuré par les mains de Tony. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet homme était fait pour tous types de travaux manuels. Et elle ne pensait pas qu'à la mécanique...

Cela durait en général une demie-heure avant qu'elle ne soit complètement détendue, et qu'elle ne finisse par abandonner Tony (non sans l'avoir remercié _très_ chaleureusement) pour aller se rafraîchir sous la douche.

Car oui, ce qui détendait réellement Pepper Potts après une dure journée de travail, c'était un bon massage. Et dans ce domaine là, personne n'égalait Tony Stark.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Et voilà, comme on dit, le mot de la fin! Ou plutôt, le drabble de la fin ^^**

**Comme certains le savent, j'avais dans l'idée de ne faire que 20 chapitres pour ce recueil (qui au départ, ne devaient être que 15), mais j'ai eu envie de vous remercier pour votre soutien, chers lecteurs, en rajoutant un petit bonus. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, car il a été écrit spécialement pour vous!**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes ayant été présentes depuis le début, celles qui ont pris l'histoire en cours de route, ou encore celles qui peut-être découvrirons ce recueil de drabbles dans quelques temps. Merci à Fantasia-49, à Fuck'Yeah-21, à Sarah D'Émeraude, à Quetsche, à Nyna Sand, à CarysIsis, à Nutella64, à Senara38, et à tous ceux ayant suivi cette histoire pour votre fidélité! :)  
**


End file.
